Hostile Negotiation
Hostile Negotiation is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV triggered after a phone call. Niko saves Roman after he is kidnapped by Dimitri Rascalov. Description Provided the player has completed Photo Shoot and Have a Heart, Niko Bellic will get a call from Mallorie, saying that Roman has been kidnapped. Dimitri Rascalov (Niko's nemesis) sends a violent picture of Roman held at gunpoint which Niko mutters at (if you call Dimitri after reading the text, Niko will angrily curse at and threaten him). Head over to the warehouse in Bohan and run to the back. Use the element of surprise and don't use any guns on your way to the yellow marker. Pick up the assault rifle near the yellow marker. Niko will automatically gain cover and spot his cousin Roman on the very top floor of the giant warehouse. Using the element of surprise, change to a weapon that you think can take out a bunch of people at once (like a grenade). Fire it to show the goons you mean business! Then progress through the warehouse, kill the Russians, then when you find Roman kill the man holding at gunpoint quickly. Once you do, you'll take Roman out of the warehouse. Enemies *Rascalov Family *Roman's Kidnapper Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the warehouse where Roman is being held *Roman is on the top floor. Rescue him *Use Free Aim to take out the kidnapper and free Roman *Follow Roman *Take Roman back to the Bohan safehouse Walkthrough Grab the AK-47 outside of the warehouse as extreme firepower is needed, especially in the warehouse which is full of cover, and guards. At first, the thugs will not notice you. Using the element of surprise, take a burst of shots at a group of enemies and aim for the heads. Take out every guard from the first floor while in cover. Some are in cover too, so go inside and finish them. Remember to always take cover and use blind fire when possible, and try to kill any guards on upper floors too. Walk up the stairs to the second floor and look to your right. About five goons are hiding. Shoot them and use their cover to kill the rest of the people on the second floor. It is possible to shoot the fuel tanks that are out of the crate, causing a large scale explosion, ending any nearby enemies. There is a guard just before the stairs to the third floor, who will drop some well needed armour once killed, should you need it. Make your way to the third floor and shoot the goons on the roof that become visible, one shot is enough to send them sliding and the fall will kill them. The last guard has heavy armor and will need several shots to kill. Walk into the last room after he is dead and a cutscene shows Roman Bellic and an unknown kidnapper emerge from the back of the room. The kidnapper has Roman in a chokeheld, with a gun to his head. Take cover, and quickly free aim at the killer's head. If you take too long, the kidnapper will fire at Niko, and eventually execute Roman. Use any gun, but the pistol is the safest, and shoot the kidnapper. Once Roman Bellic is freed, a scene will play where Roman will thank Niko for his rescue. Follow Roman and get into the nearby Bobcat, and drive him to your safehouse in Bohan. Make sure the truck doesn't hit any explosive barrels near the warehouse as this will blow you up. After this Roman reveals his gambling addiction and also a few in-game hours after you drop Roman off, he will call you to inform that he has purchased a new penthouse in Middle Park East, Algonquin to hide from Dimitri. You can now use that as your safehouse. Also because Roman is making a great deal of money, he's bought a new fleet of cabs for his Cab Service. Instead of the rusty old Esperantos, they are now gray Cavalcades. Tip: When you're at the point to where Roman is held at gunpoint, quickly switch to your sniper rifle (if you're equipped with one). It's a preferrable alternative since it can gurantee an accurate and precise shot. Video Walkthrough fuwR9QEdiVQ Deaths *Many of Dimitri's men - Killed by Niko in the shootout. *Roman's Kidnapper - Killed by Niko for taking Roman hostage. Trivia *This mission is similar to the GTA VC mission Death Row, as both involve rescuing one of the players close allies from a deserted area, both have a certain time limit to do so before their ally is killed, neither has a monetary reward, both eventually unlock a large and superior safehouse, and both involve killing a large amount of gang members who the player used to be on good terms with. *If Niko leaves the warehouse while instructed to rescue Roman, Roman will die and the mission will fail. *If the player calls Dimitri after receiving the picture message of Roman held hostage, Niko will describe how he will cut off Dimitri's face and hang it on his wall to remind himself of what a "lying, cheating, treacherous scumbag" looks like, ending the call with "Goodbye, friend", referring to Dimitri's previous text messages always ending with "your friend, Dimitri." *This is the only mission in GTA IV Mallorie gives you, although she only gives you the mission through a phone call. *The events in Hostile Negotiation mark one of the many links between the GTA IV storyline and its episodic counterparts. In this example, the events shortly prior to this mission are played through the perspective of Johnny Klebitz in The Lost and Damned episodic content. It is revealed that Johnny Klebitz kidnapped Roman because Ashley owed Dimitri's men a favor after acquiring a large debt. This side of the kidnap, the mission name is Roman's Holiday, and has Johnny and Malc kidnapping Roman after gambling at his usual spot and then taking him to the warehouse in Bohan's Industrial District. *Niko has unique taunts related to Roman's kidknapping when he is fighting the mobsters during this mission, such as: "Take my cousin, will you!?", "I'm leaving here with Roman!" ''no one fucks with my family" ,and "you will not harm my cousin" ''. Some of his taunts were not showed on the subtitle, one of them has humorously word from Roman's taunts. *The events of Roman's kidnapping are also briefly referenced in the original GTA IV storyline, in the form of Roman sending Niko a text explaining how a biker kidnapped him, clearly referring to Johnny Klebitz. *If you try to land on the roof of the warehouse with a helicopter, you will be shot by two guys standing on the roof with rocket launchers. *The staircase where you will go down (after you have rescued Roman) can actually be used to speed up the mission (on the part when you are about to save him); instead of going to the yellow marker, go upstairs, then you will hear the dialogue of Roman and the captor (because you are already at the same floor with them, only that you are outside the warehouse). Most of the henchmen from inside the building will take aggressive action and go up the stairs as well, making them prone to gunfire and, therefore, easier to kill (they have no cover). So it makes the mission a killing spree instead of a takedown. *If you have Dwayne's special ability, you can call him and he will send two of his guys round to help, which makes for a terrific advantage. *Since this mission is unlocked in TLAD after the ambushed Johnny witnessed Billy Grey's arrest in Chinatown, and Billy arranged Johnny's ambush while seeing Luis, who was in the bank heist, this mission, storyline wise, occured sometime after the mission Three Leaf Clover. *The cutscene when you save Roman actually is reused from LCS, if you look closely, it's the intro cutscene of LCS in Sal's Place when Salvatore puts both arms in Toni, but now it's Niko and Roman. Category:Missions in GTA IV